Unlikely Beginnings
by kelpie169
Summary: The unlikely story of how our two favorite characters meet...though maybe slightly different than you've heard before.
1. Beer Pong & Body Shots

Disclaimer: All things SVM belong to She-who-will-not-be-named and all things True Blood belong to Alan Ball and HBO. I'm just borrowing their stuff.

* * *

"Seriously, Preston? THIS is where you bring me? You can forget any ass tonight buster," Sookie scoffed and threw herself violently back in the bucket seat.

Preston's beat up Durango bounced over uneven sod and parked next to what looked like a concrete shack. "Oh, give it a chance. You'll have a blast, hunny bun."

"Call me hunny bun one more time. I dare you," Sookie snarled as she reluctantly tumbled out of the truck.

Preston reached behind his seat and pulled out a bottle before turning to shove it into Sookie's hands.

"Calm your tits. And be nice. These are my friends," he leaned down to claim a heated kiss before he led the way to a beat up metal door. Turning the knob, he had to throw his weight against the door to open it.

Sookie rolled her eyes. She trudged behind her friend and picked her way through the myriad of boxes piled in the outer area of the garage.

"PARDY!" a chorus of shouts greeted them as Preston forced open a swollen wooden door, falling through inelegantly.

Sookie glanced around at the gathering quickly before her eyes rested on the humongous blonde guy taking a shot at beer pong.

A chubby boy with a goofy smile on his face sidled up to her. "And who might you be, purdy lady? And what the fuck are you doing with THIS motherfucker here?"

Preston had abandoned her to talk to the guys playing beer pong (two against one, she noted) and she glanced around again.

"Well, I'm Sookie first off. Who might you be?" she stuck her hand out politely. He glanced at her outstretched hand like it was a puzzle to solve world hunger. "Hum, not big on social graces, huh? Okay big guy, what's your name?"

"THIS asshole is Quinn," Preston laughed as he slapped the unfortunate boy on the back. Sookie raised her eyebrows. "Let me introduce you and then you can start having some fun."

He took her hand and led her to the group of guys surrounding a dilapidated wooden plank mounted to the concrete wall. She thought that using the word "bar" might be extremely generous, even though they had the entire supply of liquor perched precariously on the opposite end from the beer pong game.

"Guys, this is Sookie. The girl I told you about," Preston paused and let the guys get an eyeful of the beauty beside him. "Sookie, this is Trey, Alcide, Chow, Claude and Eric."

He had gestured in turn when he'd said the names. Trey turned out to be the huge man-boy with a slightly scruffy appearance who was built like a bodybuilder. Alcide could have been Trey's more refined brother. Chow was a smaller Asian guy with intricate tattoos on every visible inch of him. Claude seemed like a preening peacock, right down to his immaculately manicured fingers. And Eric-that was the huge blonde mountain of a man that she'd admired when she first walked in.

"Nice to meet ya boys. Am I the only girl here?" she glanced around yet again, trying to figure out the dynamics of this backwater gathering.

"No, they're in the bedroom," Eric's voice was soft and gruff at the same time. Sookie tried-and failed-to repress a shiver.

"Why-" she paused to gather herself, "why aren't they in here?"

"Because-" Alcide cleared his throat, "they're a bunch of gossipy, prissy bitches who have no idea how to have fun."

Eric laughed while the Quinn and Chow gave him random whacks for dissing "their chicks".

Sookie wandered into the small bedroom while the guys returned to their game of beer pong.

"Hey there. I'm Sookie," she waved a greeting to the 4 females gathered around the small computer desk. They were all holding-but not drinking-some bottled fruity bitch drink.

They also all wore identical sneers. "And who are you here with?"

"Uh, Preston brought me," she trailed off, making her statement sound like a question.

"Oh, lucky you. He is one hot pocket!" a red head girl giggled and fanned herself dramatically while the other 3 barked out similar laughs.

A pretty brunette grabbed a bottle of whatever malt beverage they were pretending to drink and held it out to her. "Here ya go."

Sookie stared at the bottle. She wrinkled her nose, "uh-thanks. I'm all set though."

She held up her bottle of Jack Daniels that up until now had been dangling forgotten by her side.

"Ew!" The collective squeal was ear splitting.

"How can you drink that?" The blonde that spoke cocked her head and bit her lip in what was probably supposed to be a sexy move.

After staring at the group for a moment with her mouth open in shock, she cleared her throat and shook her head slightly.

"Uh, yeah...I think I'll just go-uh back. Out there," she turned and tried to leave the room without making it seem like she was trying to escape.

The guys all looked at her questioningly when she stalked up to Preston and gave him a hearty punch in the shoulder.

"Banish me to the bitch room with those bimbos? You should know better by now, asshat," she plopped herself down on a bar stool next to the group. "My balls are too big to hang with the girls. So I'm crashing your game. I play winner!"

She leaned back casually and dangled her brown leather flip flop from her toes. "Oh, and winner gets a body shot of their choice."

The guys all looked skeptically at her.

"YOU are gonna play the winner? We don't water down the drinks," Eric laughed and Quinn slapped him a high five for the insult. Sookie shot off the bar stool, sauntering over to him seductively. Preston wiped his hand over his face and groaned while Eric kept laughing at this diminutive girl standing beside him, grinning coyly up at him.

"Bad move dude."

The grunt Eric let out as Sookie's knee connected with his balls was epic and he launched himself forward, falling to his knees.

"My balls are bigger than yours too, Thor. Don't go getting any ideas. You may play with your prissy little light beer or whatever the fuck you have here," he cast his eyes up to hers as she curled her lip up in disgust. "But I play with shots. Jack Daniels. Poor little Asgardian wuss can't hang?"

She arched her back and bent from the waist, giving him a magnificent view of her cleavage through her somewhat sheer tank top. She leaned close to him and let her lips linger beside his ear and despite the aching in his groin, Eric couldn't repress the tingle of pain tinged desire that shot through him.

"Next time you insult me, I won't be so nice," she straightened up and flounced back to her seat, smiling widely as the rest of the guys gaped at her in fear. Preston returned to her side and gave her a light punch on the shoulder."I TOLD you to be nice."

"So what, I have to be nice and these fuckwads can be douches to me? Fuck that. You know how I am. You're the one who wanted me to hang with your friends, so you deal with the fallout, shit head," Sookie quickly unscrewed the cap on the bottle and took a swig, savoring the burn of whiskey as she swallowed. "Come on, I'll even catch up."

Tilting her head back and letting the liquor flow straight down her throat, she gulped a third of the bottle before pulling back, gasping slightly. Trey recovered first. He held out a hand to Eric and helped him up before approaching Sookie's side.

Playfully he leaned his head on her shoulder and made googly eyes at her. "I like you."

Eric coughed out a "traitor!" as he tried to pretend his balls weren't aching as he stood up straight.

Sookie laughed heartily and pushed him gently away. Alcide made a grab for her bottle, only to be whacked on the head and snarled at.

"Come on pussies! Finish up! I wanna play!"

"Did you like, flunk kindergarten or something? Sharing is caring, sweet cheeks!" Alcide's pout made everyone laugh as Sookie cast a withering glance his way.

"Skipped kindergarten actually. Must be where all my faults stem from. I don't share. Well..." Sookie's eyes wandered to Preston for a moment. "I don't share my Jack, at least."

The tension was thick in the air and eyes were volleying back and forth between the two. Preston paled considerably and his eyes darted rapidly around the room.

"What-uh...what are you talking about there, Sook?" The innocent quality Preston was going for was falling woefully short.

"Oh please Pardloe. You really think that _I_ think that I'm the only girl you're fucking?" Sookie's face broke out into a huge maniacal grin. "You do! Oh you poor baby."

"Wait, what? I-uh…"

"Oh, save it Pardloe. We never said we were exclusive. You can fuck whoever your little whoreish heart desires. Just like I can."

"So you're fucking other guys, then? I though-I-there's other guys, really?" Preston dragged Sookie off her bar stool and lead her a few feet away, lowering his voice and putting his head down.

"And girls," a crash sounded at the 'bar' as Quinn knocked over a bottle of schnapps. Alcide and Trey's faces were rapidly turning puce and Eric had spun quickly away, gripping the stool in front of him-for support, it looked like. "You're my best friend, dude. Why on earth would you think I'd be faithful, but you could fuck around?"

The ever reddening of Preston's face as he followed the waving of Sookie's hand as she spoke was causing Quinn to choke on repressed laughter. Without another word, Preston spun around and after a brief struggle to get the door open, disappeared from sight.

"Well. Fuck." Sookie returned to her bar stool. "Are you shit heads fucking retarded? Get on with it. I have a beer pong game to win."

Alcide shrugged and muttered something about "cocky bitches" under his breath before lining up a shot and letting the small yellow ball fly.

Eric, on the other hand, still look paralyzed.

"Hey, Thor! Don't make me hurt you again."

The resulting snap to attention and sloppy splashing as his ball landed squarely in Alcide's cup had Sookie cackling.

"Think maybe someone should talk to Pardy?" Chow's timid question made Quinn pause mid throw, to which Sookie promptly cleared her throat.

"He'll be fine. Just a shock to his system. He thinks I'm some poor, stupid damsel in distress or something. He'll get over it," her casual dismissal belied the small furrow between her eyebrows.

"If you say so, Princess." Quinn launched his ball just as Sookie's foot connected with his ass. The gathered masses barked out laughter and Quinn flushed a bright ruby red.

Eric took his shot-the last shot-and landed the ball squarely in his opponent's cup. Alcide and Trey chuckled at Quinn's pout.

"Oh please, like you could handle a body shot from her. You'd stroke out," Claude pointed out, sneering at his friend.

"Oh, like you'd be any better, pretty boy?"

Eric launched himself into the middle of the building tension. "So. My choice, huh?"

His blue eyes smoldered as he stalked forward lazily, though Sookie was happy to note he was still limping a bit from her 're-education'.

His arms, large yet lean with strongly corded muscles, braced themselves on the sides of the bar stool as he invaded her personal space. Sookie held her own, nearly touching her forehead to his as he glanced down subtly.

"I think," he said, lifting a hand and trailing a fingertip along the neckline of her shirt, "I choose...here."


	2. Black Out Drunk

Disclaimer: All things SVM belong to She-who-will-not-be-named and all things True Blood belong to Alan Ball and HBO. I'm just borrowing their stuff.

* * *

Cotton balls; Sookie was very sure she had cotton balls in her mouth. And...something hairy against her cheek.

She peeled her eyes open, only to slam them shut when a blinding pain shot through her head. Damn sunlight.

She tried again a few moments later, squinting first through one eye, then the other. She slowly opened her eyes further and swept them around the room.

Yeah, this was definitely not her room. And definitely not Preston's room. She turned to her left to see a gorgeous pair of tits pressed to her arm. Her eyes darted to the face nuzzled into her neck and saw-_Pam?_

She turned to the right, trying to get whatever was tickling her cheek to stop to see-a hairy leg. She glanced up, noticing a gargantuan foot tangled in her hair, then glanced down to see a magnificent ass. the right cheek just visible as they rode up, encased in South Park boxers. Her eyes swept up the toned back to rest on the mop of blonde hair buried face first into a pillow with no pillowcase. The scratchy blue sheets underneath her were definitely nothing she'd ever seen before.

Gingerly, she picked her head up, curling her torso into a somewhat upright position, bracing her lower back on the footboard.

Pam groaned, turning to face the wall and pushing her ass out, grinding it against Sookie's leg. A tiny pink thong was the only thing covering her. Sookie looked down at her own body, completely unsurprised to find herself without even that bit of modesty.

Her eyes traveled around the sparse room and she vaguely recognized it as the one the bimbos had been hanging in last night. Which meant she was at Eric's...and the mop of blonde hair probably belonged to him as well.

_What the fuck happened last night?_

She scrubbed her hand down her face, trying to rub her memory into obedience. The last thing she could recall was the body shot Eric had won. Good lord he was talented with his mouth.

Her mind wandered, her body heating again as she felt a ghost of sensation across her chest. His finger had trailed there. And his tongue had followed moments later, leaving a wet line from her collarbone to the shot glass nestled in her cleavage.

And the cold hit of reality shattered all those heady feelings as she remembered Preston storming back into the room. He'd taken one look at the two of them so closely pressed together and turned away, stomping back through the door. The slam of the outer door had her pushing Eric away from her and vaulting off the bar stool, stumbling slightly as the whiskey hit her.

The fight outside had been epic, bringing an older woman out of the house at the front of the property. Eric had pacified what had turned out to be his grandmother and ushered her back in the house before returning and threatening Preston to within an inch of his life if he couldn't quiet down.

Oh, that's right. Preston had left, stranding her without a ride. And of course, she'd called Pam. That's why Pam was cuddled up next to her. But…

Despite her best efforts, Sookie just couldn't call up any other memories. Lost in the whiskey and..._was that peach schnapps she tasted on her tongue?!_...haze, she reconciled herself to letting it go. For now.

A grunt issued from the head of the bed and she pulled herself out of her musings. Then she chuckled when she saw a foot jabbed into the back of Eric's head. Pam, she knew, was a kicker. In fact, that's why she always hated sharing a bed with her best friend...she inevitably ended up looking battered and bruised the next morning.

Eric lifted his head, the muscles in his back rippling, and she cocked her head appreciatively. He really was one fine specimen of a male.

"Morning, Thor," his head whipped around at her voice, his brilliant blue eyes wide.

His cheeks flushed as they caught sight of her nakedness and he ducked his head down again, the movement of his arms and shoulders suggesting he was rubbing his eyes.

"So-what exactly happened last night?"

He scoffed, his ridiculously long arm reaching for a discarded shirt on the floor before tossing it to her. She pulled it on obligingly and he flipped himself over, batting away the perfectly polished foot still shoving itself into his face.

"Well, before or after you finished your bottle of Jack **and** my expensive bottle of rum **and** killed a sixer of Bud Light?"

Sookie's nose wrinkled adorably. "But-why do I taste peach schnapps?"

Eric's cheek flared again, his eyes darting down to his fingers twisting together almost convulsively. "Well...after Preston ditched you, you called Pam. And-uh...well-"

His voice trailed off into an incoherent rumble of nothing and Sookie cocked an eyebrow.

"I can guarantee you won't embarrass me. What'd I do?"

"Well, you were doing some body shots. Off of Pam. After you'd both stripped each other. And...done some other-stuff. In front of everybody," she noticed a twitch inside his boxers and her eyes widened at the size of what was filling them out. "By the way, the girls all kinda hate you now."

She barked out a laugh and Pam's arm flailed out, smacking her in the chest. Sookie let out an oomph of discomfort before rearing back and putting all her strength behind her hand as she smacked at her friend's ass. Pam jolted awake with a yelp and a rather inventive curse before looking blearily around, clearly unimpressed with her surroundings.

"Morning to you too, sunshine," Sookie leaned over her friend, pulling her onto her back. Their lips came together as if there were magnets in them and they only stopped when the bed shifted suddenly. Sookie's head shot up and she saw Eric retreating to the bathroom, his boxers forming a tent that Boy Scouts could have camped under.

"Fuck you very much for dragging me to bum fuck nowhere, bitch."

"Awww, I love you too, Pam. Now, do you remember what happened last night?"

Pam snorted inelegantly as she shuffled over Sookie to the side of the bed, stumbling slightly as she stood.

"Yeah. Dick head left you here with a bunch of rednecks and I had to come get you. Except, oh no wait. You wanted to stay and party, which turned into supremely horny Sookie. And the Jolly Blonde Giant was too much of a gentleman to fuck you. So we put on a little show and the bitches that were here are all pissed that you showed them up in front of 'their men'. After one of them-Deanne or Dawn or something like that-tried to claw your eyes out when you blew a kiss to that fat fuck with the stupid purple eyes, everyone left. But you staunchly refused to leave 'the sexiest Thor you'd ever seen', so we crashed here."

Sookie grinned, clearly not bothered by anything she'd heard. "Look at you-using big words when you're hungover. I'm so proud!"

Pam smacked her arm and their heads whipped around in unison as they heard the toilet flush. Eric emerged a moment later, pausing in the doorway and looking down at himself.

"What?"

Pam eyed him up and down before turning to Sookie and licking her lips. "You're totally right. He really is the sexiest Thor I've ever seen."

Girlish laughter echoed off the concrete walls as Eric blushed a brilliant red and ducked back into the bathroom.

x . x . x . x . x

Sookie pounded on the door, flipping off the old biddy who peeked out of the flowered curtain in the apartment next door.

The curtain dropped quickly and she smiled to herself.

Abruptly the door whipped open, revealing a disheveled Preston. The doorway was clearly holding him up and he fell into the wall as he turned to go back inside, leaving the door wide open.

Sookie rolled her eyes and stepped inside, flinching at the stench of scotch wafting after her friend.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Stackhouse? I would've thought Northman would be balls deep in you by now."

Preston was silenced quite effectively as Sookie grabbed his shoulder, her palm slapping soundly against his cheek

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Pardloe? You think just cause we fuck that you own me? Fuck you dude! You think I don't know about Belinda and Erin and Shauna and Rosy and Natalie? Tell me that you don't actually think I'm that fucking stupid!"

His eyes were wide, clearly still under the effects of the massive amounts of scotch he'd obviously drunk.

"You actually left to come talk to me?" His voice was low, pain lancing through every word and her anger faltered.

"Pres-it's one o'clock in the afternoon. How much did you drink?"

She pushed past where they'd stalled out in the foyer, emerging into the living room. She reared back as a wall of alcoholic fumes smacked her in the face, nearly gagging at the flavor snaking it's way onto her tongue.

"Look at the laptop."

She startled at his voice, then carefully picked her way over the debris scattered through his living room. A broken picture of the two of them, an empty bottle of Highland Park, some Taco Bell wrappers and a half eaten Big Mac-and that was just between the door and the couch. The rest of the room looked like some sort of frat bomb, ironic since Preston had abruptly _left_ his frat house about two months before.

She sat gingerly on the sofa, pushing his tabby cat (oh so creatively named Kat) off the cushions.

Her finger wiggled over the touchpad and she reared back slightly as the screen flared to life.

A slideshow was playing. A slideshow of her playing beer pong, hanging off of Eric in more than a few. Then her shirt was off, Claude waving it like a flag. Then her shirt was on, but...were her pants inside out? And Eric was behind her, clearly holding her arms back. Then Pam appeared, holding up a Bud Light like she was in Daytona Beach on Spring Break. Then the two of them were kissing.

The pictures got progressively more wild, her clothes and Pam's disappearing as the slideshow continued. The last picture was of Eric holding her back from a fairly pretty brunette clutching her cheek with wide eyes. His hands were conveniently placed over her tits, holding them like he had a new job as a bra.

"You see? That's why I was drinking."

"Preston," Sookie beckoned him over, pulling him down to sit next to her. "You-of all people-should know how I am. You're the same way. I just…"

She paused gathering her thoughts as his eyes wandered over her face, taking in every detail like he was going off to war.

"We talked about this when we first started fucking. If you wanted things to change, why didn't you say anything? And why are you still fucking anything your dick will fit in?"

He rolled his eyes and shot up off the sofa, weaving through a circuit around the room. "Like you give a shit, Sookie. All I am is a scratching post for when you get an itch. Fucking Christ! I should've known you were nothing but a slut-"

"Whoah! Hold the fuck up right there, asshole! You're one to talk!" Anger roared through her veins, firing her temper up as she watched him pace around clumsily.

"Well-thankfully you won't have to worry about me anymore. Ya know, since I'm leaving for boot camp in two weeks," the harshly spat words drained all her rage, leaving her cold in it's wake.

"Wait, what?"

She couldn't help if her voice was shrill and squeaky. But it got his attention.

"I joined the Air Force. I leave for boot camp in two weeks."

She felt the tears welling in her eyes. For all his faults, he was still her best friend. "Preston, what-I mean...when were you going to tell me?! You were just gonna up and leave-sneak out of bed in the middle of the night and leave me here? Alone? Without you?!"

His brow wrinkled as he stared down at her trembling form. "You really care?"

Her breathing hitched, coming out in short, sharp pants. What the fuck was he thinking? Did she really care? How could he-

"I need to get out of here. I need-fuck...oh god! I think-" Sookie bolted to her feet and down the hall, fumbling with the doorknob. She clipped her shoulder on the door, not even feeling the impact as she lurched down the steps of his apartment building. She reached the grassy patch by the parking lot, nearly collapsing to her knees as she bent over and retched.

How-how could he do this to her?


	3. AIM

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. It all belong to CH, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

Sookie lifted her head, groaning as the page of her geology textbook came with it.

_Shit, what the fuck time is it?_

Her bleary eyes sought the clock in the bottom right corner of the screen; she groaned when she read 3:44 pm.

_Cocksucking son of a bitch!_

Well, guess she wouldn't be going to geology today. And...that would be why it's not a smart idea to do shots while you study.

She rolled her eyes at her internal musings, mentally sifting through the last week. Preston had tried to call her no less than two hundred times and she'd ignored every single one. After that shit he'd pulled and the insults he'd hurled-yeah he could go fuck himself for all she cared.

Except-she did care. She cared because he was one of her best friends and she was going to miss him like hell.

Sighing yet again, she stood and pushed the chair back, cursing loudly when it snagged on the rug. Pam's head jolted up, whipping around to glare at her.

"Seriously? I just got back from a fucking disaster of a midterm. Can you just shut it for once?!"

She stuffed her head under the goose down pillow she just _had_ to have, curling herself into a ball.

Sookie giggled, knowing she'd be perky as pie as soon as she got some shut eye.

Then she sighed, her giddiness morphing into the depression she'd been toting around for the last week. According to what Preston had said, he only had another week before he left for basic training. And she didn't care. Nope. Not...one….fucking...bit.

_Sure, you don't. That's why you haven't gone to a single class this week. _

Sometimes she hated that little voice in her head.

Her laptop pinged, startling her from her musings as her eyes whipped back to the screen.

**Beerpongchamp69:** hey sexy. how you doin? ;)

Sookie stared at the AIM chat window, confused as fuck. Who the hell was this?

**PeaceLoveChk13:** whos this?

She stood and crossed to the mini fridge in the corner of the room, snagging a bottle of tea and twisting the lid off. She let the cold air waft over her bare legs as she stood there, trying to make sense of the awkward questions rattling through her head.

The ping of the computer grabbed her attention once again and she shut the fridge with a muted slam. Crossing the room, she dropped back into her chair, rocking it back as she propped her feet on the desk.

**Beerpongchamp69:** oh dont tell me you forgot me already?! :(((((

Her brow furrowed.

**PeaceLoveChk13:** uh...seriously, youre freaking me out dude. who is this?

**Beerpongchamp69:** i'll give you a hint. we met last weekend…

**PeaceLoveChk13:** …...not helping. i met a lot of people.

**Beerpongchamp69:** another hint: i have intimate knowledge of that teal lace bra you were

wearing. and the rosy nipples underneath.

**PeaceLoveChk13:** eric?

**Beerpongchamp69:** ding ding ding we have a winner! whats up?

**PeaceLoveChk13:** howd you get my sn? only like...10 people have it

**Beerpongchamp69:** well...i may have cornered pam before you left last week. and i may have

also promised to hook her up with a friend of mine if she gave me your

info. didnt want to be pushy but i couldnt wait anymore

She shook her head, debating how to respond to that. Her phone chimed and she grabbed it, prepared for a reaming by her geology professor. However she didn't recognize the number on the screen. She flipped the phone open, pulling up the text and barking out a laugh.

**Unknown Number  
** _I also snagged your phone number. ;)_

Chuckling, she whipped a pen at Pam's exposed ass, leaving a nice blue line on the pink lace.

"Thanks a lot, bitch!"

Pam grunted in response, clearly in no mood to make conversation. Sookie turned back to the computer.

**PeaceLoveChk13:** very funny thor. so whats up?

**Beerpongchamp69: **nuthin. just got home frm wrk. how bout you?

**PeaceLoveChk13: **i was studying...but i missed class. and where do you work? i don't think

we covered that between whiskey, tequila and stripping

**Beerpongchamp69:** wrk at the hospital. patient care tech. sucks ass.

**PeaceLove Chk13: **sounds like it. i could never be around whiny people all day

**Beerpongchamp69:** eh its pretty good $ and i only wrk 4 days. so i get a 3 day weekend every  
week

**PeaceLoveChk13:** nice. still-couldnt do it

**Beerpongchamp69:** so-what do you do?

**PeaceLoveChk13:** go to school...although i havent been to class in like a week.

**Beerpongchamp69: **ahhhhh. pardy told you didnt he?

**PeaceLoveChk13:** YOU KNEW?!

**Beerpongchamp69:** he told us months ago. before he brought you over he told us not to say

anything. im sorry :(

Sookie sat back, sighing heavily. He'd told all his friends, but not her. And he had the nerve to say-_ugh. Nope, not going there._

"What are you huffing about?" Pam's groan mingled with the shifting of the comforter as she sat up, rubbing her eyes and smearing her eyeliner.

"Eric messaged me. We were talking...apparently Preston told all his buddies that he enlisted and actually told them not to tell me. Fucking cocksucking mother fucking douchecanoe!"

Pam snorted. "It doesn't surprise me, Sook. He's been that way the entire time we've known him. I've always told you he was only after one thing."

Sookie glanced at her friend, sighing again. "He-he was my best friend though-"

She stopped at Pam's frosty glare. "Okay-ONE of my best friends. You know I could never replace you, bitch."

A small smile graced Pam's perfectly proportioned face and she shuffled off the edge of the bed, dropping to the tile floor. "Sook, it's okay to be upset. But just-don't close yourself off."

Sookie's mouth opened to argue, but Pam's hand shot up to stop her. "I know you Sook. You've lost like 5 pounds in the last week cause you won't eat, you haven't been to class and you've been moping around here. You didn't even call Matt for your routine Sunday pot and pussy fest. You need to just...not forget about Pardloe, but maybe realize that he's not the guy you thought he was."

A chime from the computer brought their attention back to the screen and Pam crossed the room to lean over her shoulder.

**Beerpongchamp69:** uh...you still there?

"Talk to him. He's really a nice guy," Sookie scoffed and Pam cuffed her on the back of the head, wincing when her hand came back oily. "Seriously you need to shower. But yeah-he's a nice guy. He refused to take advantage of you when you were drunk. And he kept all the other guys from 'taking liberties'-his words, not mine. Think Pardloe would've done that?"

A night from the year before played back in her mind. One where she'd gone out with a friend of Preston's and had ended up in bed with both of them, despite not having any desire to.

_No. Preston wouldn't have been so...gallant._

"Alright, bitch. I'll talk to him. But no promises."

Pam smiled as she grabbed her shower bag and a towel. "That's all I ask. Now-_talk!_"

Sookie giggled as she flung another pen at the lace covering her friend's backside. Pam twisted her neck to see around her. "You owe me new panties slut!"

"Argh! I hate that word!"

"Panties, panties, panties, panties, panties…"

Another pen launched through the air, nailing the door as Pam ducked out to the bathroom, laughing uproariously.

**PeaceLoveChk13: **yeah i'm still here. just...thinking. pam woke up too. so i had to talk to her

for a min

**Beerpongchamp69:** talking like you talked at my house? *wiggles eyebrows*

**PeaceLoveChk13:** *snort* uh no. :) she needed to knock some sense into my head.

apparently its unacceptable that ive let myself go this long without

showering

**Beerpongchamp69:** ….nah still think youd be pretty sweet. even with the noxious bo.

Sookie barked out a laugh and let her head rest on the desk for a moment.

**PeaceLoveChk13:** hah! i dunno whether to be insulted or not. but thank you. so what you doin

this weekend?

**Beerpongchamp69:** well, theres another get together at my place on friday night. your

welcome to come.

Sookie paused. Two days from now. Yeah she could make it back that way.

**PeaceLoveChk13:** tell you what-you have a nice bottle of jack waiting for me and ill be there.

**Beerpongchamp69:** awesome. ill get you the biggest bottle they have

A smile lit Sookie's face; suddenly she couldn't wait for the weekend.


	4. Pick Your Poison

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Don't sue!

And since I'm stupid, I forget to update here sometimes. If you want all the latest and first dibs on all my stories, head to the blog. But I'll get around to it here eventually. Happy reading lovelies!

* * *

Sookie threw all her weight at the swollen wooden door, nearly falling through to the inner sanctum of party bliss.

"Hey Dollface!" A short dark-haired guy greeted her with a half hug while the other guys threw up their arms in greeting. She eyed him questioningly, hugging back nevertheless.

"Uh-who are you?!" He laughed at her question.

"Godric. Eric's wingman." The blank look on her face made him chuckle once again. "Yeah you were pretty toasted when we met last time."

She shrugged and glanced around, taking in the dynamics once again. Her eyes shifted to Godric questioningly.

"Girls still in the bedroom?"

"Yup."

"Pardloe coming?"

"Not that I know of."

"Is Eric around?"

Godric's face lit in a huge smile just as a brown blur obscured her vision. Her head reeled back, bashing into Eric's extremely rock solid chest as her eyes focused on what she could now see was a massive bottle of Jack Daniels.

She barked out a laugh, spinning and giving Eric a hug before grabbing the bottle greedily.

"Jesus that thing is almost as big as you Sweetcheeks!" Alcide laughed as he ambled over, playfully trying to take the bottle.

"Well, I told her I'd get her the biggest bottle of Jack I could find. Did I deliver or did I deliver?" The wiggle of his eyebrows made Sookie bark out another laugh.

"That you did, kind sir. So, who am I beating at beer pong?!"

Trey barked out a laugh as Claude scoffed. "Like that worked out so well for you last time, Tinkerbell?"

Sookie's brow furrowed. "Tinkerbell?"

Eric and Godric tried to stifle the smiles threatening to break free. She faced them expectantly, hand on a hip as the bottle of Jack dangled by her side.

"You may have taken off your shirt and grabbed a stirrer to wave as a magic wand. Then you tried to turn Quinn into a toad...it didn't work." Eric smirked as Godric smacked his arm lightly.

"But that's not the best part! You crashed in on the girls, screaming about needing glitter. Arlene gave you some and you started tossing it around telling everyone that now they could fly if they had happy thoughts. You also proceeded to throw a fit when no one started flying, saying that we were all a bunch of party poopers." Godric grinned. "Then Arlene started yapping about how that glitter stuff was from Sephora and how it cost like a million dollars for a tiny ass container...or something like that. She wasn't pleased. So you grabbed some cash out of your bra and shoved it down her shirt."

Sookie groaned and let her head fall, wiping her free hand down her face. "Yeah that would explain why I had glitter stuck absolutely everywhere…"

"Damn right Sunshine!" Trey laughed as he launched a ping pong ball at Alcide's side of the game.

"What am I like the new mascot here? Everyone's got a name for me, none of which are actually mine," Sookie harrumphed good-naturedly as she bit back a smile.

She felt a breath on her ear as Eric leaned over her, the smell of his body wash invading her space. "I use your name..._Sookie_."

A shiver raced down her spine as her eyes cut up to his baby blues.

"Yeah-that you do," she swallowed audibly, the heat between them crackling with unspoken tension.

A loud yell brought them out of their daze and they stumbled apart, Sookie heading towards the futon to relax while she waited for her turn at beer pong.

Eric met Godric's eyes and shook his head minutely. Godric's brown eyes widened before narrowing as he glared at his friend.

A sharp knock on the door brought their attention back to the gathering and Eric tugged a remote from his pocket, flipping the music off.

"Eric? Eric?!"

Sookie raised her eyebrows. He invited his grandma?

Eric hung his head and shuffled towards the wooden door, yanking it open and ducking into the garage.

"Uh-what was that?" Sookie looked around the assembled guys who'd all frozen as they stared at the door.

"Miss Ruby lives in the house with Eric's mom. Whenever he's around, she tries to get him to do chores for her," Godric explained. Sookie's eyebrows rose once again.

"At-" she looked down at her cuff watch, "eleven forty four?"

Alcide snorted a laugh. "Miss Ruby like never sleeps. She's up longer than we are and she's put some of us to bed when we've wandered over to her place drunk off our asses."

"Seriously?!" Sookie felt like she was in the Twilight Zone. Eric's grandma really crashed his party and takes care of these drunktards?

"Yup. Miss Ruby is one awesome lady." Trey launched another ball, which landed perfectly in Alcide's last cup.

"Better you than me, man. She's vicious!" Alcide chuckled good-naturedly as he drained his cup of beer.

"You wanna play doubles Sunshine? Maybe you can go more than 2 games that way." Trey waggled his eyebrows.

"Psh, at least I won those two games though." Sookie stood and meandered over to the 'bar'. "Hmmm. Okay we can do doubles. Who're you teaming with?"

"I'll do it. Apparently I don't participate enough." Claude rolled his eyes as he sulked over to stand beside Trey.

"Who wants to play with me?" A round of hands shot into the air at Sookie's words and she giggled. "Okay Lumberjack, you just played so you're out." Alcide pouted and stalked to the mini fridge to grab a Bud Light. "I know Eric will want to play so you work it out with him, Shortstack."

Godric grumbled at the nickname, but seriously-the two of them looked like a duplex and a high rise when they stood together.

Sookie grabbed 20 shot glasses and lined them up on the bar, motioning to the vast array of liquor bottles behind her. "Pick your poison ladies."

"Uh-what?" Trey's brow furrowed, confused as he stopped lining up the red cups.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Ya know how there's always dirt and crap in the beer after a ball lands in it? Well, this solves that problem. Just...watch."

She stacked the red cups together, tugging Claude with her over to the small sink built into the wall. She filled each cup halfway, letting Claude ferry them over to the bar as she worked. Then she returned to her shot glasses.

"See? We line up the shots, but the balls fall in water. So, after a ball lands, you take a shot. Simple, yet effective."

"Huh, why did we never think of this before?" Alcide scratched his head as he stood over the bar, staring at the new setup.

"Uh-cause I'm a genius, that's why." She smiled wide enough that the guys could see her back molars and she again gestured to the bottles of liquor. "So, pick your poison or I'll pick for you."

Claude jumped to attention, rapidly selecting a bottle of Hypnotic and passing it to Sookie. She nearly gagged as she unscrewed the top. "You know I'm never letting you live this down, right Fairy Pants?"

Godric raised his eyebrow at the nickname. "Why is he Fairy Pants?"

"I dunno, maybe because he's drinking this fruity crap. What about you Wolf Man?"

Trey barked out a laugh as he ran his hand over his face, rubbing his scruff contemplatively. "I'll stick with whiskey."

Sookie raised her eyebrow and grabbed her neglected bottle of Jack. "Alright. I'll even share My Precious with you."

Alcide chuckled. "Your precious, huh? Don't tell me you're a Lord of the Rings nut too."

Her eyes lit up as she glanced around, maybe hoping Gollum was hiding behind the futon. "Who else is a Ringer?!"

"That'd be me," Eric's voice floated to her over the slamming of the door and random guffaws echoing through the concrete room.

"Awww...Thor's got a brain. How sweet," she smiled cheekily as he grinned. He swiped the hair out of his face with one hand as he surveyed the room's occupants.

"So what'd Miss Ruby want?" Alcide nudged his shoulder as Eric settled against the back of the 'bar'.

"Ah, just moved some ice from the freezer in the garage to the one in the house. No big. So-what's going on here?" His eyebrows dipped low as his gaze ping ponged between the red cups and the shot glasses.

"Sookie taught us a new way to play. Oh! And we're playing doubles-are you playing or is Godric?" Trey bounced the ping pong ball on the bar, lunging for it as it danced away from him. Claude chuckled and rolled his eyes at his partner.

"I have to work in the morning. So you should probably play." Godric settled back onto the barstool and propped his foot up, clearly ready for the game to commence.

"Alright. So-what do you want to drink?" Sookie channeled her inner Vanna White, showcasing the impressive display of liquor.

"Can I mooch some of yours? After all, it was the biggest bottle I could find." He smirked as Sookie shivered.

"Sure Thor. Set their half on the windowsill so they don't knock them over." She unscrewed the bottle of Jack once again, taking a swig before pouring out Eric's shots.

The game started as Claude landed a spectacular shot right into Eric and Sookie's front cup. She glared at him sardonically as she threw back a shot. Eric grinned, risking a glance down the front of her shirt as he palmed the wet ball.

"You gonna strip for us again this week?" He asked cheekily, laughing loudly as she smacked him in the ribs.

"Just take your shot." She crossed her arms over her chest, purposely pushing her already ample bosom high. Trey's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open as Eric's ball landed in a cup.

"Go on." Claude nudged his friend who grabbed a random shot glass, sputtering as he threw it back to discover the horrid teal liquor she'd set up for his partner.

"Ugh. That's disgusting."

"You're telling me. Now I have to drink one of yours. Thanks buddy." Claude slapped him on the back, a little harder than strictly necessary, as Trey lined up a shot. Sookie's tongue shot out of her mouth to wet her lips as she readjusted her arms.

The shot went wide to the right, bouncing off the concrete wall and flinging itself a foot over her head.

She giggled as she dropped her arms, bouncing over to retrieve the ball. She straightened to see all four guys staring at where her ass had just been.

"Y'all should just take a picture. It'll last longer." She bent back over, arching her back and tossing a look over her shoulder.

Trey and Eric scrambled for their phones and she giggled lightly. Their pictures taken, she straightened back up and flounced back over to the bar.

"Go ahead, Sookie." The growl in Eric's voice as he said her name sent another shiver down her spine.

She reared her arm back, squinted her eyes, then let the small white ball go. It 'splunked' perfectly into one of their opponents cups and she threw her arms in the air, whooping in triumph.

"Eat that, fucktards!"

The guys all laughed as Claude good-naturedly threw back a shot of whiskey, his face screwed up in a grimace.

The game continued, Alcide and Godric egging them on from the sideline, Eric and Sookie pulling ahead early on and staying in the lead.

Trey and Claude had one cup left while Eric and Sookie had three. Claude was swaying slightly and Sookie heard a low mumble from their spectators about 'pansy-ass lightweights'.

Her arm weaved back and forth as she took her aim. Her eyes squinted yet again and she noted the awkwardness of her balance. With a deep sigh, she let the ball fly.

And it landed perfectly.

"YEAH!" Eric and Sookie mirrored each other as they both threw their arms in the air, cheering along with Godric and Alcide.

She turned to face him, her smile radiant and his eyes sparkling. She took a step towards him and he hauled her against his chest, his muscular arms banding around her in a hug.

She hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he began bouncing on his feet in victory. Their eyes met and then their lips, crashing into each other with a drunken ferocity that bordered on desperate. She pulled back after a moment, resting her forehead against his, as she breathed deeply and tried to will the room to stop spinning. She wasn't quite sure if it was the alcohol or the kiss, but she didn't care. Sookie tilted her head back up, capturing his lips again and his hands migrated, one to her ass and one to tangle in her hair.

They were startled apart as the door crashed inward, forced open by the figure shadowed in the frame. And as Sookie met Preston's devastated blue eyes, her heart sank to her knees.


	5. Memorial Day

Even if I don't say it to each of you individually, I appreciate every single comment/favorite/follow I get! They make my day, so thanks!

Happy reading lovelies!

* * *

"Preston! Just stop!"

Sookie planted her feet in front of the Durango as the headlights blinded her, sincerely hoping she knew her friend well enough to know he wouldn't run her over. Although that murderous glint in his eyes-

The engine revved as Eric stepped into the beam of light, his hand stopping lightly on the small of her back.

"Sookie, we need to let him go." His voice, low and gruff, held the same note of heartbreak she knew would be in hers-if she could get past the lump in her throat to actually speak.

Tears stung her eyes as she squinted, trying to catch sight of Preston behind the wheel. Eric's hand tugged lightly on her shirt, easing her to the side and Preston nearly clipped her as the truck shot off into the darkness.

Sookie stood there in the dew laden grass, arms across her chest, unable to feel anything. She didn't notice when Eric wrapped his arms around her, or when he picked her up to carry her inside. Nor did she notice Godric holding the door open for them. And she didn't notice when Eric settled onto the futon with her in his lap.

The first thing she became aware of was a soft rhythmic rubbing on her back. The slight rocking motion registered next, along with the soft hum of...her brain kicked into gear, recognizing Story of the Year, although the melody was slightly off-key.

Sookie finally registered that she was sitting on Eric, her eyes blurry as she glanced up at him from where she was curled into his chest. His face was lined in misery, a look she had to admit she didn't like on him.

"I'm sorry."

Two simple words. That's all it took to break the dam on her emotions and she choked out a sob, covering her mouth in embarrassment.

She absently noted the lack of people around, wondering where they'd gone. That thought was her last as she drifted into a sea of misery, held tightly in Eric's arms.

x . x . x . x . x

Her eyes were glued shut. This was getting to be a very annoying habit of theirs. She groaned as she rolled, pausing as she hit something warm and solid behind her.

She pried her eyes open and glanced behind her, smiling lightly when she saw Eric. His huge body was curled around her smaller one, both of them still fully clothed, though her flip flops weren't on her feet.

His blue eyes shot open, worry clouding the cerulean depths.

"Hey." Eric propped himself up on his elbow, shifting a stray piece of hair away from her face. "You okay?"

"I-" She paused, evaluating herself carefully. "I feel-relieved."

His eyebrows knit together, coming down low over his eyes. "Uh-what?"

Sookie pulled herself up, crossing her legs and resting her elbows on her thighs. Her eyes met his as she gathered her thoughts. "Honestly, I'm hurt. And I'm completely pissed the fuck off at Pardloe. But-I'm finally seeing what Pam's been telling me for-well...years. I think I've been trying to make Pardloe into something more than what he is...and obviously that backfired."

She grinned, a small smile, but a grin nonetheless. Eric's responding smile was gentle and he rested one of his large hands on her bare knee.

"So-at the risk of being completely inappropriate...wanna do something with me today?"

She giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows. She felt an uncharacteristic flush creep up her neck and she tried to stifle it.

"Sure. I need to run an errand first-" Her eyes glinted with malice as she spoke and Eric nearly reared back. "But I can pick you up after that. My parents are out of town and their pool is all sparkly and lonely."

He caught her pouty lip with his own and the kiss only broke when they both needed to breathe.

"Sounds good. I'll head back to my place to clean up a bit." Her eyebrows shot up and he laughed heartily. "What? You think I live HERE?!"

She pouted again as he rolled to his back, his legs tucked to his chest as he roared with laughter.

"Well, it's not like I would know any different. We slept here and you've got clothes here…"

He stopped her rambling with another soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

"Nah, I've got my own place. I'd kill myself or my mom or my Mam Maw if I lived here."

Sookie shook her head slightly, her hand shooting to her forehead as some demon played the bongos on the inside of her skull.

"Ugh. I hate crying. Seriously. I'm a horrible girl."

Eric barked out a laugh. "And that-" he touched her nose softly with his finger, 'popping' his cheek with his tongue, "-is why I'm becoming so crazy about you."

x . x . x . x . x

Sookie pulled into a parking space in a fairly nice apartment complex, checking her phone one last time.

_Yup, 1236 Hawkeye Lane. Now...number four…_

She shook her head as she hauled herself out of her Corolla, tucking her phone into the back pocket of her shorts. Her flip flops slapped against the concrete as she ambled up to the brown door marked number four. After a swift knock on the door, Eric was swinging it open, almost as if he'd been waiting just inside for her.

"So, did you get this place just because of the address, Mr. Marvel Man?" She grinned and chuckled as his eyes lit up.

"See, there's another reason you're the best. You appreciate the dorkier things in life." He pulled her to him and laid a hot kiss on her lips.

"Mmmmm, I'll appreciate the sexier things in life if you do that again."

Eric obliged, planting his lips on hers again. The kiss raged, heat and passion and lust converging into an amalgam of emotion and when they parted, their breaths came in great gulping pants.

"So," he breathed, resting his forehead on hers. "Swimming, right? I need trunks and a towel. Anything else?"

Sookie pulled back slightly, trying to reign in the lust coursing through her veins. "Uh-I've got sunscreen and extra towels. They've got a mini fridge out on the deck and if you get hungry we can get something. So...yeah we're good."

Eric smiled as he hauled a small duffel bag over his shoulder, shuffling out the door after her and pocketing his keys after locking up.

"Want me to drive?"

"Nah. I'll drive you back. Maybe I'll even pack an overnight bag..." Eric's eyes lit up at her words and he grinned, showing his perfectly straight teeth all the way to his molars.

"I can get on board with that plan. I'm still off tomorrow."

Sookie slung herself into the low car, reaching over to unlock the passenger door and Eric crammed himself into the front seat. Grimacing and fidgeting around he managed to pull the lever and scoot the seat back as far as it would go. His legs still looked fairly crunched though. She giggled, drawing a glare from him which only made her laugh harder.

As she pulled out of his parking lot, he gripped her hand that rested on the gear shift.

"This okay?"

His boyish smile and the uncertainty behind his eyes made Sookie's heart skip a beat or two. With a gulp and a silent nod, she returned his smile and turned her eyes back toward the blacktop.

Twenty minutes later they'd entered a subdivision that made Eric's eyebrows raise nearly to his hairline. Almost identical houses sat in neat rows with perfectly manicured landscaping like sentries guarding some unknown suburban treasure.

"This is your parent's house?" He asked as she pulled into an inclined driveway paved with grey cobblestones.

"It's my mom's house. She and my step dad are on a cruise. Somewhere tropical-I dunno. But she actually wanted me to come home and swim to 'stir up the pool'...make sure algae doesn't grow. Or something like that."

Eric smiled before opening his door and tumbling out of the car. Sookie laughed as she got out, rounding the car and opening the trunk. She grabbed a black and white striped beach bag stuffed with towels and various lotion bottles. Then she took his hand once again, leading him through the grass and through the yard to a white gate. She reached over, standing on her tip toes and fumbled for the lock, falling through the entry as the gate swung inward.

"Ask me next time. I can actually see what I'm doing." Eric laughed heartily as she stuck her tongue out at him, playfully making a face.

"Alright there Gigantor. I will make sure that anytime I need someone freakishly tall, I will always come to you. Satisfied?" She smirked as she led him over the brick paved walkway to a screen door. Popping the handle, she giggled as he sighed behind her.

"Whoa. This is nice." His voice held enough awe for her to be annoyed and she stalked to the glass topglasstop table under the patio ceiling, throwing her bag onto one of the chairs.

"Look, it's just a place to swim. Don't be impressed by all this. My mom's a bitch and this is just...excessive. I only suggested it cause it's hot as Satan's balls and she wouldn't be here."

Eric's eyes softened as he took in the defensive armor she wore-her arms crossed over her chest, her hip jutted to the side and a frown marring her beautiful face. He reached forward, his hands resting lightly on her hips asand he pulled her towards him.

"Hey now. Yeah it's nice, but the nicest part-well, the company can't be beat. I can't think of a better way to spend Memorial Day." He brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She pouted for another minute before wrapping her arms around his neck, going up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Mmmmm…" He ground his rapidly stiffening cock into her scantily covered lower half. Her shorts could barely qualify as clothing considering they didn't even cover her entire ass. He smiled as his hands caressed her backside, skimming over the bare skin at the bottom of her cheeks. She giggled at the light touches and pulled back, unbuttoning those tantalizing shorts and shimmying them slowly down her legs.

Eric cocked his head to the side as she slowly raised her tank top, revealing a white ruffled set of triangles that scarcely covered her breasts. His mouth went dry as he inhaled quickly and she smirked again.

Then she took two giant steps, leaping into the pool and splashing frigid water all over him.

She came up laughing at the astounded look on his face. Eric's open-mouthed shock twisted into a maniacal smile as he ripped his shirt over his head and kicked off his flip flops. Bounding into the water, he sputtered as he surfaced.

Sookie jumped onto his back, laughing as she plunged him back underneath the water and he scrambledscrabbled over his shoulder, trying to throw her off.

They laughed and played for the next hour, stopping only to grab beers that they perched on the side of the hot tub next to the pool. After a particularly rough episode of wrestling, Sookie broke the surface of the water gasping and laughing, Eric following behind her.

Treading water in the deep end, she huffed when she saw him standing comfortably right beside her. Then she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, plastering herself to his body. His hands went to her ass immediately, his hips automatically moving against her.

A low moan escaped her throat as her head tilted back, her eyes closed as the friction built between them. One of his hands snaked into her wet hair, tangling it further as he angled her mouth towards his. His other arm inched around her ass, skimming lightly over the bare skin of her inner thigh. Their tongues fought, trying to gain the upper hand as his fingers found the edge of her bottoms, dipping inside slightly. A sharp cry ripped out of her throat, breaking their mouths apart as her head flung backwards.

The feel of her bare skin, unencumbered by even the slightest bit of stubble set Eric into overdrive. He dove into her depths with two of his exceptionally long fingers, his thumb swirling over her clit. Her hips pumped forward and back, massaging his cock through the thin material, aided by the natural rhythm of the waves.

And when her orgasm ripped through her, his fingers kept moving as she melted into his arms. They settled and stilled, though they still rocked with the motion of the water, the keening echo of her pleasure still lingering in the mid-afternoon sunshine.

Their foreheads rested against each other, the heat soaking into their shoulders as they stood in the clear water.

Sookie opened her eyes, staring into Eric's as he gazed back at her, knowing her life-wherever it was going-really wasn't ever going to be the same again.


	6. Mini Golf

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything. And I have no money so if you sue me, keep that in mind._

* * *

_*Ping*_

**PeaceLoveChk13:** heeeeeeey sexy :P

**Beerpongchamp69:** well hey beautiful. how you been this last week?

**PeaceLoveChk13:** been ok. pardloe left so none of that drama to contend with. although my face is still a little bruised…

**Beerpongchamp69:** WHOAH! your face is bruised? from what?! he better not have touched you!

**PeaceLoveChk13:** no no no. he didn't. his mom on the other hand...i saw her at publix…

**Beerpongchamp69:** mrs p hit you? what the ever loving fuck?! shes always been so mellow.

**PeaceLoveChk13:** yeah well her 'precious, perfect boy' would never lie to her about anything...or so she thought. no worries, i set her straight.

**Beerpongchamp69:** if you say so. i still think i may have a few choice words if i see her again. but anyhoo-how are you doing besides that beautiful?

**PeaceLoveChk13:** charmer. :P i'm good. actually had a q for you.

**Beerpongchamp69:** yes i am a natural blonde and it goes all the way down ;)

**PeaceLoveChk13:** good to know, but so not what i was gonna ask *head desk*

**Beerpongchamp69:** alrighty then buzzkill. shoot

**PeaceLoveChk13:** what are you doing tonight?

**Beerpongchamp69:** well i was gonna sit around, maybe watch some porn, rub one out...why?

**PeaceLoveChk13:** i've got backdoor sluts 9 if you wanna borrow it. but anyways some work buddies are going mini golfing and i wanted to see if you were interested…

**Beerpongchamp69:** oh i'm interested. in both your porn collection and mini golf. but you must be prepared to be dominated because i kick ass at mini golf.

**PeaceLoveChk13:** oh really? is that a challenge?

**Beerpongchamp69:** damn straight it is. :)

**PeaceLoveChk13:** well, then I guess you got yourself a deal. meet me at around 6 then. sound good?

**Beerpongchamp69:** it would if i knew where i was meeting you…

**PeaceLoveChk13:** oh, duh! sorry. how bout if i just pick you up then

**Beerpongchamp69:** nah, its cool. i can come to you...unless you dont want me to...

**PeaceLoveChk13:** no, its not that...it's just...ok so dont freak or anything ok…

**Beerpongchamp69:** ok…..you dont like work in the morgue or anything do you?

**PeaceLoveChk13:** no...you know Southern Belles Gaming?

**Beerpongchamp69:** uh duh? theyre only one of the best…

**PeaceLoveChk13:** my brother and i kinda started it…

**Beerpongchamp69:** …..

**PeaceLoveChk13:** eric? you there?

**PeaceLoveChk13:** eric? it's been like 13 minutes...are you really that upset?!

**PeaceLoveChk13:** okay then...i guess ill talk to you later…

**Beerpongchamp69:** nononononononono! dude i just had a stroke i think...jesus sookie, seriously?! you started southern belles?!

**PeaceLoveChk13:** yeah and this would be why i dont talk about it…

**Beerpongchamp69:** dude, your awesome meter just went up like a million points. tell me you play and ill be your bitch for life.

**PeaceLoveChk13:** better bend over then cause ill own your ass all day long. :)

**Beerpongchamp69:** unghf. so. sexy.

**PeaceLoveChk13:** ok well can you be at the studio by 6? you know where it is?

**Beerpongchamp69:** surely do. drive by everyday on my way to work.

**PeaceLoveChk13:** alrighty. gotta go, doing interviews all day. ugh. but be prepared cause my bro will be there later so you may get the 3rd degree. then again he may be stoned so you may not.

**Beerpongchamp69:** im ready and willing. and ill definitely be prepared. :) *smirk*

**PeaceLoveChk13:** ughfn, naughty boy…. ;)

x . x . x . x . x

Sookie glanced at her phone, her teeth gnawing gently on her lip nervously. Jason swung his arm around her shoulders and leaned heavily on her, making her stumble into the glass window beside her.

"Jesus, how much do you weigh brother?!"

"Psh, you're just jealous cause I got the good looks in the family." He made a show of flexing his rather sizable muscles and Sookie laughed heartily.

"Keep telling yourself that Stackhouse!" Sam chuckled as he walked by, his arms full of controllers for various gaming systems.

"Oh you wish you could get with this!" Jason punctuated each word with a pelvic thrust and Sookie leaned against the wall to hold herself up.

Her phone buzzed in her hand and her laughter died immediately.

"Who's Eric? And why is he at the door?" Jason's blond head appeared over her shoulder as she read the text from Rasul.

"Eric is the guy I've been hanging out with. And he's at the door because I invited him to mini golf." Her fingers tapped a short reply to her security guard and she pocketed the phone once she hit send. "Wanna tag along?"

"But of course, m'lady!" With an exaggerated bow and a horrific excuse for an English accent, Jason stuck his arm out for his sister to take and she giggled as he pulled her down the long hallway.

They rounded the corner of the stairway, blond heads tipped toward each other when they heard a throat clearing. Their heads whipped up and Sookie's face broke into a beaming grin.

"Eric!" Her legs carried her forward without conscious thought, jumping up to wrap around his waist. He chuckled as she brought her lips to his for a heated kiss that was abruptly interrupted with a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir? You seem to have a Sookie on your face." Jason smiled as they pulled apart. "Ah nope. You're all set. It's gone!"

Eric smirked as he set Sookie back on her feet before his eyes swept around the open space he was in.

"Wooooooooooowwwwww…."

Sookie grinned, not batting an eyelash at his awe this time. "Come on. Want a tour?"

"Uh, fuck yeah!" Jason slapped him on the back as he took Sookie's hand.

"Sook, I'm gonna go talk to Sam before we get outta here." He pressed a short kiss to her cheek before turning and starting to jog away. Mid-step, he turned and whistled shrilly. "And don't forget to call Soph!"

x . x . x . x . x

"Did you call Sophie?!"

Sookie groaned as Jason's voice echoed in the foyer and she buried her head in Eric's chest.

"No. I will call her tomorrow. I'm busy, if you haven't noticed."

Eric's muffled yelp as she pulled his face down to hers made Jason mock-gag and start hollering about being blind.

Sam sidled up to Jason, grabbing his arm and dancing him around to the muzak the night guard had put into the stereo system.

"Come on y'all! Quit suckin' face! Everyone's gonna get there before us!" Jason's whine broke the two apart and Sookie rolled her eyes at her older brother.

"Patience is a virtue, brother mine."

Eric scoffed, his eyebrow raised tauntingly. "One that you possess? Psh, I think not!"

She huffed and smacked his arm playfully as Kevin, their dim-witted but ceaselessly loyal night guard, waved them out the door. Sookie sprinted to her car with Eric hot on her heels, tossing the keys over her shoulder. "One of you fucktards drive. I want some pregame cuddles!"

Jason and Sam wrinkled their noses simultaneously as Sam swooped down to pick up the keys off the asphalt. "Don't forget we have to stop and get drinks."

"Ugh. I'll wait in the car. Eric, wanna wait with me?" She batted her eyelashes prettily, making them all laugh. "What?!"

"I'm still astonished that you started Southern Belles. You own a company and you're 19? Fuuuuuuuuck..." Eric grabbed her and laid a kiss on her temple as they waited by the Corolla.

"Oh fuck, no. I don't own Southern Belles."

She stifled a whimper when he reared back in surprise, his eyes darting between her and her brother. Jason and Sam kept walking, oblivious to the bomb she'd apparently just dropped.

"Huh?" Eric internally rolled his eyes at his witty retort, but damn she just kept confusing him.

"I helped Jason start it. Technically he and my Aunt Sophie own it. But Soph only owns it in name. I do most everything and whenever I want to take over she'll sign it over to me. But I wanted to go to school." She shrugged, not seeing the big deal.

Eric stared at her for another moment before chuckling lowly and grabbing her for another kiss. When he released her and set her back on her feet, she was breathless and panting. Jason and Sam were also cat-calling from the car, so he smirked their way before tugging her backward so he could swing the door open.

"Come on. I still have to teach you about mini golf."

She scoffed and smacked playfully at his arm as he bowed lowly, gesturing toward the open back door for her to slide in.

"You wish, Thor. You fucking wish!"

x . x . x . x . x

"Aw sheet hookuh! Youz betta nail this one purdy thang! Otherwise yo' azz is Sooks!"

Eric smirked at Lafayette, his new best friend, as he bent over. "You just keep her back there behind you. None of that shit like on hole 3." His eyes glazed over with lust as he remembered her 'dropped pencil' and the ensuing madness as he tried to hit the ball while staring at her luscious ass.

"Oh like youz not distracted by all this right heah?!" Lafayette ran his hands down his scantily clad torso, thrusting his pelvis as Jason and Sam leaned on their tiny clubs off to the side. Sookie propped her chin on his sequined shoulder, smirking at Eric as he lined up his shot.

"I'm not looking, Tink. You just stay over there on your side. Got it, cheater?!"

She guffawed, clearly unaffected by his pseudo-stern voice. "Uh huh. Just take your shot Thor. Some of us are hungry."

"Yeah, Eric! Come on!" Jessica, the only other girl in their group, sighed and slumped over to Jason as she handed him her club. "Here. I wanna go see the baby gators anyway."

"Mmmm...I think I'll come with you Jess." He winked at the rest of the group as they sauntered away, his arm around her shoulders.

Sam stared after them a moment before turning to Lafayette. "Ten bucks says they're in the back of her truck by the time we're done."

"Oh you is on, my man! Dat girl is way too good for the likes of our Mr. Stackhouse."

Sookie snorted, her forehead resting on her friend's back. "I think Sam's gonna win this one Lala."

Lafayette turned, his ring bedecked fingers resting on his cocked hip. "Whyz that hookuh? Do you knows somethin' I don't?"

"I might…" Her eyes cut to Eric who was about to swing his club. "She and I may have had a thing before I recruited her."

The mental image shot itself through Eric's brain and did the trick; his ball bounced over the wall and in the stream running through the course.

He glared at his girl as she doubled over in laughter.

"Aw snap, lady! Yo brothuh gone get your sloppy seconds?!"

"Aw Lafayette, there's nothing sloppy about Jess. Besides, I may have been exaggerating to fuck with my Jolly Green Giant over there."

Eric stalked over to the duo, laying a firm smack on Sookie's scantily covered bottom. "Exaggerating? How much?"

"We made out drunkenly one night, but that was just the tequila. Believe me, she's as straight as they come."

"Well, hopefully she can get Jase to settle down. Seriously, it's a good thing there aren't more girls working with us." Sam rolled his eyes as he linked arms with Lafayette. "Where's Jesus tonight, by the way. I've been too entertained watching these two to ask."

Sookie and Eric stuck their tongues out simultaneously, much to their friend's amusement.

"Working, like always. I swear, that boy iz gone be de death of me one 'o dese days."

Lafayette swooned dramatically as Sam caught him, chuckling as Sookie giggled.

"Y'all are weird. Come on….I'm starving!"

"You ever seen her eat, Northman?"

Eric shook his head. "I've seen her drink and THAT was impressive, let me tell you. For someone so tiny...well-she drank almost all my friends under the table."

Lafayette and Sam glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. "Well...you sure are in for a treat then."

"Oh shut up! I'm not THAT bad." Sookie swiped the clubs away from the men, grumbling about 'fucktards', 'shoving', 'asses' and 'chili peppers' under her breath.

After returning the clubs, the quartet made their way to the parking lot-Lafayette groaning as he pulled a ten out of his pocket, slapping it into Sam's open palm. They bypassed the bright red truck as it shifted subtly back and forth and piled into Sookie's Corolla once more, Sam in the driver's seat again.

"Where to, Tink? I think I like that nickname." Sookie huffed as Sam put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking space.

"If you like the nickname, just wait until you hear the story behind it."

Eric ducked his head as she shrieked, raining surprisingly hard blows down around his head. "You will NOT be telling them that story! They have more than enough dirt on me as it is!"

The duo in the front chuckled as Eric banded his arms around Sookie torso, pulling the seat belt to the limits as he snuggled her into his chest. "So I've got dirt on you, huh? I could show you what I do with dirty girls…"

Another giggle escaped her and Eric noticed the raised eyebrows in the rearview mirror. He cocked his eyebrow back as his fingers went to work, trying to tickle her into submission.

"So, where we going Sook?"

"Ah-how bout...Jesus, stop!...uh-fuck!-Eric!...Bennigans! Just go to Bennigans!" Her limbs flailed as he kept up the relentless assault until she finally called uncle. She lay across his lap, gasping and panting, unconcerned with the seat belt digging into her hip bone or the fact that Sam was trying to cross the busiest highway in the state.

Eric's eyes sparkled as he gazed down at her with her blonde hair fanned over his legs, her blue eyes twinkling with happiness, and her chest heaving as her breathing slowed.

"Hey, Thor?" Her finger crooked and he leaned down, conscious of the eavesdroppers in the front seat.

"Yes, Tink?"

She grinned beautifully. "How would you like you be my boyfriend?"


End file.
